Operation: COSPLAY
by FallenHero93
Summary: The adults are on their free day from attacking the KND. Soon enough, Sector V gets bored...until Kuki suggest they cosplay as each other, while Nigel should play villain. Soon enough, all KND members and villains get to play the game!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note (READ IT!):  
>This episode was inspired by the Powerpuff Girls episode "Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever" and an Ed, Edd and Eddy episode whose title I can't remember. The idea is that the adults are taking a break from trying to destroy the KND and so the kids get bored (especially the workaholic Nigie). Kuki suggests Cosplay (which originated in Japan) – they each get to play a Sector V member (not themselves, obviously), while Nigel is forced to be the villain. After a while though, the rest of the KND finds out and they decide to play as well, along with the adults who are also bored... <p>

Now loading:

Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: COSPLAY

Written by: FallenHero93

- Yo, Numbuh 3, pass me the popcorn, will ya?

- Sure, Numbuh 5, he said passing the huge box to Kuki, who was next to him on the couch.

The popcorn went from hand to hand till it reached Abby, who reached for the precious snack, eyes glued to the screen, only to grab a handful of it. She lifted an eyebrow and looked at Numbuhs 3 and 2, whose mouths were full. They both tried to convey a poker face, but fortunately for them she was not in the mood for arguing.

- Nevermind, Numbuh 5 is gonna get some mo' herself, she said tiredly.

She slowly got off the couch, while hearing her teammates crunching on whatever they had back there in the background. But just as Abigail was trying to remember where they had their super-secret popcorn storage facilities...

- Good morning, Sector V! What a good day for fighting adult tyranny, isn't it? Let's go on a mission! Numbuh 1 yelled as he got out of his bedroom.

It was fairly obvious that none of the others shared his excitement. Wally kept his head in his right hand while Kuki was feeding her Rainbow Monkey nachos and Hoagie was changing the channel; Abby looked at him with pure disinterest.

- Come on, guys, you don't build a safer world for kids by doing nothing all day! he said, gesturing wildly. We have to improve the treehouse, destroy the broccoli, change encryption codes, rebuild the birthday suits and...

- Now, chill out, Numbuh 1. It's not like we're bein' invaded or somethin', replied Abby, interrupting his speech.

- Yeah, you should come join us here, we're watching TV, added Hoagie, not even moving from his position on the couch.

- And you can help me feed my Baby Rainbow Monkey out here, said Kuki, turning slightly towards their leader to show him her latest toy.

- Are you out of your minds? Numbuh 1 shouted. We have important stuff to do and you're sitting here wasting your time? Nevermind, I'm contacting Moonbase myself. And don't come complaining to me when we have a bazillion missions to do at a time! he said in the end, heading towards the communication console.

Numbuh 4 made a gesture that showed that Nigel was insane. The others nodded in approval. _He should be glad we're not forcing him to go to the beach again_, Abby said to herself while on her way to the popcorn deposit.

= Minutes Later =

Numbuh 5 had just returned with her arms full of snacks, only to see Nigel at the console, with Numbuh 86's image on the screen. _Had he been speaking to Moonbase for so long?_

- Are you positive, Numbuh 86?

- I'll say this just ONE more time, you stupid boy. There was no reported adult or teenage activity against children in the past 12 hours! How many times do I have to tell you?

- Really, no one? Uhm...Cree?

- No.

- Father?

- No.

- Grandfather?

- No. And he's been irreversibly decomissioned!

- The Crazy Old Cat Lady?

- No...

- The Delightful Children?

- NO!

- Not even the Toilenator?

= transmission interrupted =

The rest of his team cackled. Hoagie found this the perfect moment to ask:

- So...what's your conclusion, Numbuh 1?

He pondered for a while, then clenched his fists and said:

- Somebody obtained Numbuh 86's genetic code then used it to create a perfect, obedient copy of her to trick us all into believing this nonsense so we can let our guard down. But they have failed, because, I, Numbuh 1 of Sector V, have thwarted their evil plans! The best course of action right now is to contact the rest of the KND treehouses and bases and ask for help – there is no way the adults have created clones of every agent. Let's proceed, he said more to himself, as he sat again in the chair next to the console and began typing coordinates.

Abby let out a sigh and headed towards the couch, giving everyone except for their leader a box of popcorn. They were all half-watching a comedy, half-listening to Numbuh 1 dialing every KND location in the Universe, each time receiving the same response, much to his annoyance and the team's amusement. _Crud, this is even more fun that that lame movie_, thought Numbuh 4.

By the end of the last transmission, Nigel already sounded defeated. He took a deep breath, then kept pressing other keys.

- What's he doin' now? asked Numbuh 5 quietly.

- No idea...But he's already called everyone from the KND...answered Numbuh 2.

- He must be getting us Rainbow Monkeys! suggested Numbuh 3, clapping her hands.

_Not a cruddy Rainbow Monkey...I swear, if Numbuh 1 buys another one, I'm turning myself in to the adults right away!_ thought Wally angrily.

They were all about to receive a most unpleasant surprise...

- Nigel Uno...it's a most unpleasant surprise. How on earth did you get my private number?

- It's not the time to talk about that...Father. I was...uhm...wondering...uhm...if...uh...

- SAY IT TODAY, WILL YOU? he yelled at Numbuh 1, yellow flames engulfing him.

The kid felt thankful that the fire could not be transmitted through communication console. Being burned wasn't on top of his wish list...

- Uhm...Do you happen to have any evil plans for today? Just asking.

Father looked at Nigel as if he'd grown a second head.

- And why exactly would I tell you if I did? Hmm...but, truth be told, I don't. Evil schemes are difficult to plan, you know! And sometimes I need a day off. Just me and some Rocky Road, with no brats around to step on my nerves!

- That's...That's good to know. Uhm...do the other villains have anti-children plans?

- Now what am I, a Kids Next Door informant? he said sarcastically, reaching out for more Rocky Road. But that's strange – I haven't heard of any villain schemes today. Let's see – Stickybeard and his pirates are playing bowling, the Crazy Old Cat Lady is taking her cats to the vet, Knightbrace is watching a 48-hour marathon of "Dental Hygiene in History"...

= Half an hour later =

- ... and Mr. Boss is having a picnic with his whiny brats. Yeah, I think that's it. So...unexpected. This means nobody's attacking the Kids Next Door?

- Something like that...Oh, and can I ask where the Delightful Children are?

- I don't know, can you?, he asked again sarcastically, with an obvious bored look on his face.

- Uhm...I think I can. Where are they? Nigel said, gathering more courage.

- They're grounded. And, before you ask, they have extra homework to do, so they don't have the time to plot anything.

- Sounds...uh, great. But why are they grounded?

- Why, because they failed to defeat you, of course! Ah, look what you did. I just wanted a kid free day, when I can chill out by myself but NOO, Mr. I Have Eleventy Billion Questions calls to interrogate me! Now, go play with your Rainbow Monkeys or...well, whatever brats like you do and leave me alone!

=end of transmission=

The rest of Sector V was simply staring at Nigel, not believing what they had just witnessed.

- Has he really called, uhm...

- Numbuh 5 thinks he's out of his mind, Abby suggested.

- Correction: We _know_ he's out of his mind, Numbuh 4 added.

But Numbuh 1 suddenly stood up and spoke to his team in a sad voice:

- Kids Next Door...do as you wish.

_Whoa, I almost expected him to say "battle stations"._..thought Hoagie.

_No Rainbow Monkeys?_ asked Kuki silently.

**- TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED –**


	2. Chapter 2

**- CONTINUING TRANSMISSION -**

= Three hours later=

- I'm...so...bored... whispered Nigel, dragging himself to the couch from the console. What are you guys doing here?

- Meh...Just switchin' channels, Numbuh 1...

- Yeah, we haven't seen anything interesting since you began to call every KND operati – tried to say Numbuh 2, but Abby kicked him in time.

- There's no Rainbow Monkey show on TV today, Kuki said, almost crying.

- And all the good movies with action and stuff are now only available on those cruddy adult channels! yelled Wally.

- I'm bored too, Numbuh 1...confirmed Hoagie. We should do something to keep ourselves busy...

- Man, Numbuh 5 never thought she'd say that, but Numbuh 5 would crave a mission at this point.

Everyone else agreed – but unfortunately, the villains had all taken a free day from plotting...So what could they do?

- I have an idea! said Kuki happily.

- Does it involve Rainbow Monkeys, Numbuh 3? asked Wally, almost knowing the answer.

- No, you silly! I was trying to say we could cosplay!

Everyone stared at her, especially Numbuh 4, who was dumbstruck. _No Rainbow Monkey? Crud, must be my lucky day!_

- Cosplay comes from "costume play" and it's a Japanese tradition, explained Kuki. Basically, you dress up as a character and try to act as him or her.

- Uhm...Sounds interesting, Numbuh 3, but as who should we dress up?

_Not a Rainbow Monkey, not a Rainbow Monkey, please_, begged Wally in his thoughts.

- Well, as the KND, of course! But not as ourselves. Each should take the role of another member of Sector V!

The other four loved the idea – and it sounded like real fun. But there was a problem.

- But, Numbuh 3, we should fight someone...I mean, being the KND is great, but without a purpose it's no good, said Hoagie.

- Good point, Numbuh 2, agreed Numbuh 1. Somebody should dress up as a villain. Who will it be?

Much to Nigel's dismay, everyone was staring at him.

- W...Why me?

- You're the one who came with the suggestion, Numbuh 1, said Abby. And Numbuh 5 has the perfect idea. Why don't we put our names in a hat, the names of villains in another one and draw them from there! This way, it'll be random and more fun!

= transmission interrupted =

= transmission continued =

All five members of Sector V were sitting in a circle, with two hats in the middle, each full of sheets with names on them.

- So, we're all done now. Let's do this, guys! said Numbuh 5 excitedly. I'll be first. Hmm...I get to cosplay as...this one! she said with a piece of paper in her hand. This is...whoa, "Numbuh 2". Ha, now Numbuh 5 will show ya how to make a good joke! Numbuh 4, you're next!

- Okay, let's hope I get to be someone cool..._Numbuh 1, Numbuh 1, oh please let me be the boss_...Ta-daam! Looks like I'll be..."Numbuh 3"? Oh, come on! Crud!

- What are you so upset about, Numbuh 4? What, I'm not cool? said Kuki sadly. **(AN: what an alliteration, lol!)**

- Oh, relax, Numbuh 4, you'll get to hug all the Rainbow Monkeys in the treehouse! added Abby, half-laughing.

- My time now! shouted Kuki, while grabbing the hat. She whistled the Rainbow Monkey theme song while searching for a piece of paper. Yay, I got one! Oh, I'll be "Numbuh 5"!

- Me, me, me! said Hoagie, since it was his turn now. Mmm...Meh, looks like I'll be Numbuh 4. Nobody got to be Numbuh 1...

And since they spoke of him...

- Oh, come on guys, why do I...Okay, okay, I'll do this...he said, digging his hand in the "villain" hat and secretly praying that he wouldn't get to play the Toilenator. Honestly, having a toilet seat hung by his neck wouldn't be any fun. Not to mention he was supposed to be a threat to the KND...So, the time had come...But Nigel quickly regretted his words.

- Come on, Numbuh 1, just read it already! shouted Numbuh 4.

- Are you the Toilenator? asked Numbuh 3 suspiciously.

- I wish I was...sighed Nigel, covering his head with his hands, but then Numbuh 2 grabbed the note from his hand and read it.

- Whoa, you're going to play Father? Kinda nasty, Numbuh 1...Should we draw again?

- No, Numbuh 2. It has been decided. We're not going to do this again because next time, somebody else might complain. Numbuh 1, you are going to do this and you'll enjoy it! Now, everyone, go to your homes and prepare! See ya in an hour!

Everyone went excitedly to their private space to create a costume that would ressemble their character, knowing that it'd be loads of fun. Well, everyone except for poor Nigel...From a gazillion villains, why did he have to pick him? The worst enemy of the KND...an evil, psychotic and pyrokinetic guy? There was no way he was doing this! Come to think of it, now the Toilenator seemed even fun. Chasing the others around the Treehouse with toilet paper wrapped around his head would have been so interesting...

**- TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED -**

**Author's note: I don't know if cosplay could be labelled as a "tradition", since it's relatively new, but the sentence sounded better that way. Also, I have a question for you: who do you think should play Numbuh 1 (there will be someone to play him)?**


	3. Chapter 3

**- CONTINUING TRANSMISSION -**

**= Abby's place =**

_Now, what should Numbuh 5_ _use to make a Numbuh 2 costume? Let's see_, she thought, looking around her room. There wasn't really much inside - especially if she was looking for items remotely related to her teammate. She continued to search through her wardrobe, wondering why she had the same outfit (and in a trillion copies), when she found something useful.

- Ah, some good ol' sneakers...Numbuh 5 could use these! she said, putting them on. Now, where can I get a blue shirt and brown pants?

Suddenly, two familiar voices resonated through the hall.

_- Abby, moi and papa are going to his école reunion!_

_- Yeah, with the teachers and students and ballons and speeches and..._

_- You stay in your chambre and play, okay?_

- Okay, Mom, Dad, I'll be right here, she shouted. You two have fun! See ya!

_- Bye, sweetie!_

When the two left, Abby let out a smirk. Now she knew where to get the clothes from - and as soon as the car left the garage, she headed straight towards her parents' room. Luckily for her, Dr. Lincoln has a spare blue sweater (close enough to a shirt) and a pair of brown pants, which she found almost instantly. They were kinda long though...so Numbuh 5 grabbed a pair of scissors and promptly adjusted their length, thinking that she'd sew them back in place once the game finished. Or she could blame Cree...after all, she did owe her after all the times she'd helped her.

Speaking of whom...her sister was on a date at the time. Since Numbuh 2 was chubbier than her and Cree's room contained the solution to it...

- Ah, perfect! she exclaimed happily while grabbing two pillows from her older sister's bed and stuffing them underneath the sweater to make herself look heavier. _It's gonna be hot in here, but it'll be worth_ _it_, thought Abby. The truth was, she did have pillows in her own room, but Cree's were way more comfortable. _Heh heh..._

**= Wally's place =**

- Ah, this is so embarassing! said Numbuh 4, more to himself, while his brother Joey was drinking his milk from a bottle. It's like Truth or Dare, only a gazillion times worse! Why do I have to dress up as a cruddy girl?

The moment he said that, his eyes stumbled upon his drawing of Numbuh 3 that was in the room. He cursed his conscience.

_- _Aw, c'mon, why do you have to remind me...Eh, nevermind. I have to do this! Yes...yes, I can! I, Numbuh 4, will do the best cosplay in the history of ever! When they see me, they'll be like "Numbuh 4, you're awesome" or "Numbuh 4, gimme your autograph" or "Numbuh 4, come to my party"! Oh yeah, who's the best? I am! Yes, Numbuh 4 is..., he said, while doing a victory dance, with his baby brother clapping in the background.

- That's right! Oh...but I still have to ask Mom for some girly outfits. Wait a minute, this is gonna be good! he shouted, with a brilliant idea in his mind. He coughed and then, in a slow voice, said to himself: This is Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door. Initiate operation CLOTHES. Subject Dad is at work. Subject Mom is at the supermarket. Act as quickly and efficiently as possible. Go!

And off he was, rushing towards his parents' bedroom. His plan was to quickly grab some green clothes and get out of there. As soon as he saw his mom's drawers, he proceeded to pull each of them to see its contents. _Green, come on, something green...Ooh, what is this? Whoa, this dress is so long...Is that a skirt? Wow, that's a nice colour..._

_- _minutes later -

Mrs. Beatles had just returned from the supermarket, only to be left open mouthed by the sight in her room. All her clothes were randomly thrown away, forming several piles on the floor - but, most surprisingly, her son was sitting in front of the mirror holding one of her pink dresses with small koalas embroidered against his body like he was trying it on.

- Whoa, I'm pretty! he said, admiring himself in the mirror, although he had no idea why he was doing this, while Joey kept babbling and clapping for his brother.

- Wallabee Beatles, this is...

- M...Mom? I ca...I can explain, that is...a...uhm...

- AMAZING! she completed, hugging her kid. I can't believe this! My Wally is dressing as a girl! I've always wanted to have a girl! Ah, how I hoped for this day to come! she added, almost breaking down into tears of happiness.

Then, Numbuh 4 seized the opportunity and asked her - as soon as he got out of the motherly hug:

- Mom... I want to look like this girl, he said, taking out a picture of Kuki from his pocket. Can you do it for me, please? he begged with puppy eyes.

He thought his mother couldn't become more excited. He was proven wrong. Mrs. Beatles quickly dressed Wally up, put a long black wig on his head and applied make-up on his face; after ten minutes, he could pass off as a pretty good copy of Numbuh 3's.

**= Kuki's place =**

- So, what do you say, Purple Rainbow Monkey? How should I dress to look like Numbuh 5? Oh, you're right, she said happily.

She remembered she had a special heart-shaped cupboard where she stored all sorts of fabrics that she used to make clothes for her Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 3 opened it and found enough blue and white shreds to sew a t-shirt similar to Abby's. She then proceeded to make her costume.

- 20 minutes later -

- Wow, I'm almost do - ouch! she yelled, noticing the needle had stung her. Look, Purple Rainbow Monkey, I'm hurt! Come on, gimme a sweet hug and it'll pass! Yeah, that's better! Now, where do I find a cap like the one Numbuh 5 wears?

She then turned to another of her toy friends:

- Sports Fan Rainbow Monkey, do you have any idea?

Not until a minute later did she realise she was speaking to a stuffed toy who was actually _wearing_ a cap. Indeed, it was orange, but nothing some paint couldn't fix. After apologising to the Rainbow Monkey, she took it off its head, dyed it, then put it on along with the sewn shirt and looked in the mirror, her hands in her pockets.

- Now that's better. But there's still something missing...Oh yeah, I know! she exclaimed, while finally braiding her hair and tying it with a red ribbon. Numbuh 5 likes it, she said, mimicking Abby's voice.

After all, she was a master of disguise...

**= Hoagie's place =**

Numbuh 2 sighed. _This is supposed to be easy_, he thought_, _his eyes scanning the room_. But still, where do I fi...Oh wait, is that..._

Hoagie instantly got out of the bed he was currently sitting on, grabbed a certain book from the table and hid it in the darkest corner of the room. If anyone caught him reading "Rainbow Monkeys: Eternal Love"...he didn't even want to think about the possible consequences. Shaking his head, he was about to return to the bed when he remembered he had a cosplay to do.

He thought for a while, then decided to sneak into Tommy's room and borrow the clothes from him. He remembered seeing his younger brother wearing something similar to Numbuh 4's outfits once. After several minutes of thorough searching, he found what he wanted (and, luckily for him, those were the only clean clothes in the room - probably since Tommy was refusing to wear them) but...

- Houston, we have a problem...A _small _problem, Hoagie said cackling at his own joke.

His brother's orange hooded sweater and blue pants were not exactly his size. _Whatever, I'll still wear them. And if he complains, I'll remind him he owes the KND big time for making Father an operative, thus enabling him to become Supreme Leader. _Hoagie shivered at the memory. All the treehouses infested with broccoli...That had been so evil. Terrible...

Sighing, he put on the Numbuh 4 "costume", then got a mop from the kitchen and placed it on his head instead of the aviator's hat. Meh...it was close enough.

**= Nigel's place =**

_This was terrible_, thought Numbuh 1. Dressing as the Toilenator would have been so easy...Oh, who was he kidding? It'd have been lame. Walking back to the treehouse while shooting toilet paper from his arms would have made him the laughing stock of the neighbourhood. At least with the Father costume he could scare them away...But still, this was an insanely difficult cosplay. If only he could summon a Fairy Godmother or something similar...

- Oh, son, what are you doing in here? I thought you were at your treehouse playing with your friends... Monty Uno said, standing in the door.

_Great, _said Nigel to himself. _I want the Fairy Godmother and I get Dad...He's probably gonna ask me to spend some quality time with him now..._

- I was...until fifteen minutes ago.

His dad came closer and sat on the bed next to Nigel.

- I'm glad that you're home, son, and God knows how I'd love to spend some quality time with you...but there is something on your mind. What's bothering you?

Numbuh 1 shook his head. How would his dad understand?

- You can tell me anything, Nigel, boy, you know that. Perhaps I can help. You don't have anything to lose by confiding in me, do you?

Well, that was sort of true...After all, a suggestion was better than nothing. So he decided to muster up his courage and ask him for advice.

- Well...Me and my friends have a game, and I have to dress up as someone else, but I don't know how to do it...I don't have any clue!

- Ah, that's cosplay!

- Y...You know what cosplay is? Nigel asked in astonishment.

- 'Course I do! Now, why don't you look through your ol' Halloween costumes? Maybe you'll find something nice! he said, patting his son on the back.

- You know...that's actually a great idea! Thanks a lot, Dad! he said excitedly. After all, perhaps he wasn't as clueless as he seemed to be.

In fact, 10 minutes later, wearing a black spy suit, the head of a bee costume with inverted colours (to make the eyes look yellow) and a pencil for a pipe, Nigel was good to go.

**- TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED - **

**Author's Note: This whole description of how they get their outfits wasn't supposed to be that long...Sorry if I disappointed you. But since it's already larger than the previous chapters, I decided to add the rest of the story afterwards. ****I had loads of fun imagining this, even if I had writer's block when I got to Nigie's part (I love calling him Nigie). **

**In the next "episode"** ** - Sector V meets back at the treehouse, they laugh at each other's outfits, then Nigie begins to chase them around their rooms and on the streets. And they get someone to play Numbuh 1!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I just finished watching Operation INTERVIEWS. I've seen every KND episode except for one or two. Gaah, it was emotional, but Operation ZERO was better. I cried my eyes out at the end, when Numbuh 1 said "We are the Kids Next Door". The one thing that I didn't like was that it portrayed Father as a lame, cowardly guy. He could've defeated Grandfather all by himself but noo, he goes to eat Rocky Road instead, leaving Monty to play hero as always! Other than that, I loved it, great movie.**

**- CONTINUING TRANSMISSION –**

Abby (dressed as Numbuh 2) was the first one to return to the treehouse. She headed to Hoagie's room and borrowed an unfinished 2x4 technology project that had been lying in a carboard box. Afterwards, she went back to their living room, took a seat and pretended to work on it.

Soon enough, the door opened. She slightly raised her head and looked through the swimming goggles she'd found in the last minutes. In front of her eyes was…a very realistic-looking Kuki. Now that was a change!

- Whoa, Numbuh fo…I mean three, you look good today! she said, trying to imitate Hoagie's voice.

- Yeah…uhm, well, thanks, Numbuh 2, he said in a bored tone, heading towards the couch.

Abby then whispered loud enough for him to understand:

- Not like that, Numbuh 4! What would Numbuh 3 say in such a situation?

He thought for a few seconds, then began to spin around and tried to fake a happy, girly voice:

- What a wonderful day, Numbuh 2, isn't it? La la la la…Wee!

- Yeah, that's better, she confirmed, holding a pencil in her right hand. Oh, by the way, "Numbuh 3", she added while Wally was trying to get comfortable, where are your Rainbow Monkeys?

At that, Numbuh 4's face suddenly grew pale. _No, no, no, there was no way…No cruddy way…He had only accepted the cosplay because there were no toys involved!_

- Why…the…they're in my…room, of course? What a…silly question, Numbuh 2! he said trembling with fear.

- Oh, I know about those…I mean the ones you hug every day…Yeah, I think today is the Pink Glittery Princess Rainbow Monkey's turn or something, isn't it? Come on, go get it, the monkey's going to cry if you leave it alone…Abby said, teasing Wally to see what he could be forced to do.

He threw her a death glare, but he soon resigned and went slowly towards Kuki's room to get whatever cruddy fluffy lovey-dovey monkey was in there, while mumbling something angrily to himself.

- 5 agonizing minutes later -

But nothing could have possibly prepared him for what he was about to see when he came back. Someone was propped against the wall with a chilled attitude, wearing a red cap and a blue sweater and having her hands in her pockets. Could it be…

- Wow, Numbuh 5, welcome back! But Numbuh 2 out here is in fact Numbuh 5 so how…B…but…

Before he could say anything more, the girl let out a loud scream and began running towards him an an incredible pace.

- Yay, my Rainbow Monkey!

Numbuh 5 (the real one) instantly realised what was happening in Kuki's brain and tried to stop her:

- Numbuh…Numbuh 5, you don't like Rainbow Monkeys all that much! she said, hoping she could wake her up. Kuki went crazy at the sight of one of her toys…

Luckily, she stopped mid-way and her sense of reality kicked back in. Yeah, she was supposed to be Abby now…Sighing, she mentally said good-bye to the Pink Glittery Princess Rainbow Monkey for the rest of the day and returned to posing as Numbuh 5.

_What, I thought she wanted to hug me, not that cruddy monkey! Meh, whatever. I hate hugs anyways,_ Wally said to himself.

- Yeah, you're right, Numbuh 2, Kuki said. So, what are we gonna do fo' today? she added, taking a seat next to him.

- No idea, Numbuh 5…As for yours truly, I'm busy designing the latest 2x4 technology for the treehouse!

- Cool, Numbuh 2. But let me ask ya: what's with the box over there, at ya feet?

Abby smiled as discreetly as she could. Not only because she noticed that Kuki couldn't let go of her Japanese accent, but because she found a typical Numbuh 2 joke she could use in a situation like this…While fidgeting with the device, she replied:

- Let's just say…I prefer thinking outside the box!

- That's great, Numbuh 2, Kuki said, playing with her braid. Only after a few seconds did she realise she had temporarily been out of character and decided to take action by kicking her…or better said him now.

- Ow! What was that for, Numbuh 5?

- For yo' lame jokes…Where do ya get these ideas, Numbuh 5 doesn't know! Oh, Numbuh 3, how's the Rainbow Monkey up there?

Wally mumbled some bad words (**AN: but since it's a children's show, I'm not going to tell you what he said**) and then batted his eyelashes, while answering:

- It's doing very well, thanks! We're just spending some quality time together!

The other two could barely refrain from laughing at the very thought of Numbuh 4 "spending quality time" with a Rainbow Monkey. Numbuh 3's nurturing instinct resurfaced for an instant and she began advising him:

- Numbuh 4, you should…I mean, yo, Numbuh 3, if Numbuh 5 were you, Numbuh 5 would feed it by by now, it's almost lunch time. And ya should turn the TV on the Rainbow-iffic Parade Channel, Numbuh 5 once read in a magazine that Pink Glittery Princess Rainbow Monkeys like it, okay?

- AW CRUD!

- Wow, Numbuh 3, you didn't have to…

- No, Numbuh 5, look, Abby told Kuki showing her the entrance.

Hoagie had just arrived dressed as Numbuh 4, almost busting the door. It had been his voice who had resounded so loudly in their room.

- I just arrived in here and look! Numbuh 2 made a mess on the table, Numbuh 5 just sits here and looks at us and, worst of all, the TV is on a cruddy Rainbow Monkey Channel!

Surprisingly, Wally was the first one to reply:

- Don't you dare insult Rainbow Monkey programmes! What do YOU know about education, Numbuh 4? You're always watching those violent shows with monster trucks and explosions and stuff! Rainbow Monkeys need love and affection, he said mockingly while hugging the stuffed toy.

But then all of a sudden, he stopped and let the monkey fall.

- Wait a second, is that a floor mop on your head?

Numbuh 2 giggled nervously and scratched his head:

- Uhm, well…Yeah.

- Well, what a lame cosplay! he yelled in his normal voice.

Then he remembered he wasn't supposed to use that tone and he reverted to a sharper tone.

- Numbuh 4 is quite handsome, that mop doesn't look like him at all. Hmph, he said gloomily.

- Now, Numbuh 4, come sit with us, let Numbuh 3 play with her toys, all right? Kuki suggested.

Hoagie supressed his instinct to extend his hands and pretend he was an airplane, putting them in his trouser pockets and pulling the hood over his head while walking casually towards the place where the two were gathered. He also forced himself not to correct Numbuh 5's technical drawings of the invention of his that was on the table.

- Man, why don't we have some sweets? Numbuh 5 is really craving some at this point!

- Yeah, you'd better watch out that your sweet tooth doesn't get caries, Abby said.

- Aw crud, what a poor joke, Numbuh 2!, the real Hoagie replied. You make better jokes that that! You should totally get a cruddy joke book or something!

Wally then caught on their conversation and decided to intervene:

- Hey, I don't say "crud" that often! he yelled again. Oh, sorry, that was my Rainbow Monkey, he corrected himself. Hee hee…I'm getting the sweets right away, he said, getting off the couch.

- But, Numbuh 3, said Abby posing as Hoagie, you're supposed to take care of the monkey. You wouldn't leave it alone, would you? Remember how Bradley cried whenever we tried to leave?

Everyone was now staring at Numbuh 4. This roleplay was entertaining, after all. He was obviously angry for being forced to sit non-stop next to a Rainbow Monkey…not to mention that if he was to stay on the couch, he wouldn't be getting any sweets. He slowly muttered unintelligible words, mostly something about being tortured and insults towards girly stuff.

- Numbuh 4, easy with those words, ya really want Count Spankulot to come over? Kuki told him warningly.

- What Count, Numbuh 5? The villains are all on a break, you know.

- Speaking of villains, where the crud is Numbuh O – Father, I mean. He's supposed to try to destroy us or something, right?

Since the creator of this fanfic loved synchronisation, Nigel Uno made his appearance seconds after the previous sentence was spoken. The thick smoke that appeared out of nowhere slowly faded away, allowing him to show himself to the supposedly frightened kids.

The other four members of Sector V turned towards him. They looked at him with neutral expression on their faces for a few moments…then they all began laughing uncontrollably.

- You look like a bee, Numbuh 1! Hoagie said in his Numbuh 4 costume, banging his fists on the table.

- What was that, a Halloween costume? Abby (as Numbuh 2) said between fits of laughter.

- Even the Toilenator looks better! cried Kuki, with her hands on her mouth.

- Cruddy crud, you're so laaaaame, Wally added, totally forgetting that Numbuh 3 wasn't supposed to say that word. He was rolling on the floor from the amusement. You saw Numbuh 1's outfit, Pink Glittery Princess Rainbow Monkey?

Nigel facepalmed. It couldn't have been _that_ bad. Really, Numbuh 2 was wearing a mop for a wig. He was menacing enough, wasn't he?

- Uhm, guys…Stop that! Shouldn't you be fighting me or something?

The others stopped from laughing, then Kuki broke the silence:

- Okay then, but ya wanted it! Kids Next Door…battle stations!

Unfortunately for Numbuh 1, before he could react, they began hitting him with whatever they had nearby – which included the fluffly Rainbow Monkey, a remote control, the cardboard box, Numbuh 2's invention, Numbuh 5's cap, the two hats they had used before, an empty bowl, a few scarves and a teddy bear. It took him a few good seconds to dig through the huge pile of items he had been buried into - when he finished, he removed the hat from his face and saw that a note had been stuck to his sunglasses. It said "Father"…hmm, so that was the sheet of paper which he had extracted, which made that the hat with names of villains. But then he saw some other two notes laying face-up in the hat…they said "Father" as well? Being intrigued by the discovery, he took out sheet after sheet and read the name, not noticing how most of his teammates were pale by now.

- Every single piece of paper in the villains' hat says Father…Wait a minute. You've done this to force me to…I've been doublecrossed!

Now the other four were hiding behind the table and the couch. They certaintly hadn't expected Numbuh 1 to notice...

- Numbuh 1…remember, you've once called Numbuh 5 a traitor…

- And insulted Bradley, Numbuhs 2 and 3 added.

- Uhm…You didn't do anything to me, Numbuh 1, but I thought it'd be fun, Wally finished.

- Nevermind that! Now you've made me angry! Very, very, veery ANGRY! (**AN: yeah, it's Father's actual quote from Operation ZERO**)

At that point Kuki aka Numbuh 5 now (who had temporarily been assigned leader in Numbuh 1's absence) said shivering with fear:

- Ahem…Kids Next Door…RUUUN!

The innocent cosplay had just become real.

**- TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED –**

**AN: The "children's show" part is a reference to Operation AWARDS, where Potty Mouth almost curses in front of the audience , but then someone (can't remember who exactly) admonishes him and says "this is a children's show", thus breaking the fourth curtain. I loved that part! How ironic that the KND cartoon is written by an adult, right?**

**Oh, and I think this is the longest chapter to date, wow! I promised at the end of the previous one that "**Nigie begins to chase them around their rooms and on the streets. And they get someone to play Numbuh 1!**" Weeell, since I've already filled about 5 pages in Word with this one, you'll get to see this part in Chapter 5. And (let's hope) you'll also see how Nigel begins to enjoy playing villain!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: *sigh* Sorry for the huuuge delay. I've had most of this written a while ago, but I had writer's block...And today I only wrote a few lines and decided this chapter was over. Pfft. I hope I have more ideas in the future. Special thanks to Eric Cartman forever, my dear reviewer and the KND Wikia, who helps me check the facts!**

**Also, if you liked this, please review. Even if just with "i like it/it's good/whatever". Of course I'd love a more complex response, but as you may probably know, most people here on pick stories based on the # of reviews...  
><strong>

**= CONTINUING TRANSMISSION =**

It was a typical, boring day outside the Supervillains' Supermarket and Deli. Father had just come out of the store, holding two huge bags full of groceries - cooking seemed to be the best pastime for him. He was getting close to his car, where Jenkins had been waiting patiently for an hour. Luckily for him, there weren't any lousy brats around to spoil his mood - a few hours of baking some evilly delicious cakes should relieve him of all the stress.

Unfortunately for him, the Universe was not on his side. He was not far from his destination when, without warning, four kids who were obviously running bumped into him. Not only did this make everyone fall on the ground, but it also made all the items in the shopping bags spread on a radius of at least a few feet. He rubbed his forehead for several seconds, then his legendary temper snapped and the flames engulfed him again.

- Why, you snot-nosed little brats, you dare running around like wild animals, destroy an adult's $1000 worth of groceries and ruining my kid-free day? NOW YOU'LL PA - Oh wait.

All of a sudden, the fire disappeared. There was a most intriguing sight in front of him...

- If it's not Sector V of the Kids Next Door...Hmpf...Something's definitely going on in here. Since when is Numbuh 2 African-American? Is that a blonde fringe on Numbuh 3? And now Numbuh 5 is Japanese. I thought Numbuh 4 was skinnier...What are you brats planning? he asked angrily. **(AN: Not that he'd have any other mood, lol)**

The four children were still a bit dizzy after the encounter, but Numbuh 5 (dressed as Hoagie) was the first one to speak.

- Uh, well...we were just...kinda playing, you know...

- NEAR THE SUPERVILLAINS' MARKET?

The members of Sector V clung to each other fearfully due to the human torch in front of them. The real Numbuh 2 could barely find his words to explain:

- - We're b...being f...fol...followed. And t..this is c...cos...cosplay...

Kuki also tried to add some more information:

- Y...yeah, cos...cosplay is w...when you...

- Of course I know what it is! You really believe I'm that dumb?

- N...no, sir..., they all said, almost matching the Delightful Children in synchronisation.

- Good. So you're dressing up as each other, I see... Wait a minute, there's only four of you. Where's your dear lider, Numbuh 1?

He had no idea why he was bothering to ask about it, but something kept pestering him to do so.

- The point is, uhm, we four are the Kids Next Door and well, uh...he _is_ the one following us, Wally said almost coherently.

Father was just about to reply when he began to hear the approaching sound of someone else running towards the parking lot. The boy only realised what he was getting into when he spotted the adult's famous silhouette, sitting next to his four _former_ teammates (since they were now the enemy) and with some strange vegetables and dairy products all over the concrete. Nigel froze and, probably for the first time in his life, did not know what to do.

There was silence for the first seconds...then Father spoke, raising an eyebrow:

- Is that supposed to be me?

The four kids stared at each other and said in a low voice:

- Uh...y-yeah. Sort of.

The awkward silence fell again for a short time...then everyone began to laugh like crazy, including Father himself (which was even stranger than Nigel's costume).

- Is that a bee, Numbuh 1?, he said between fits of laughing.

The British boy rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. He officially hated bees - and his dad's pieces of advice. And his Hallowe'en costumes. Seriously, was that really the first thing people noticed about his cosplay outfit? Apparently, the answer was yes. Now everyone was mocking him! But then it dawned on him: there was a way to regain his respect...He composed himself and then yelled at everyone with his best voice:

- Stop that, you snot-nosed brats! You aren't supposed to laugh at an adult! I'll destroy you all!

Everyone suddenly stopped laughing, like they had just woken up from a trance. The adult villain spoke first:

- Most impressive, Nigel Uno...The attitude is good. But now, seriously, Numbuh 1, that's no way to make a good Father costume. Firstly, I DON'T LOOK LIKE A BEE! Secondly, a pencil? It doesn't look at all like a geniune pipe! The spy suit is kinda decent, though. Hmm...You know what? I could have a silhouette suit designed for you...but in exchange for something. You four don't have a leader, do you?

Abby was the first one to realise where this was going...and she didn't like it one bit. So she tried to deny, before he could do anything about it:

- Actually, Numbuh 5 here is the leader, she said, pointing towards Kuki.

- But, Numbuh 2, I'm just temporary leader, the girl replied innocently (despite Numbuh 5's signs to shut up). We're still missing a Numbuh 1, aren't we?

All the others agreed, unaware of the danger.

- Perfect. So, why don't you let _me _be your leader?

They were all dumbstruck. _What _did that guy say?

- Uh...Well, t..there are some rules against adults playing..., Numbuh 4 said dressed as Kuki.

- There are none, you silly! Oh, I mean...there aren't any, ya silly! Numbuh 5 doesn't remember imposing such rules!

- Perfect. Then I am Numbuh 1 as of now...

- W-wait, said Numbuh 2 in Wally's costume, with an obvious fearful tone in his voice. Why should we allow you to be in the Kids Next Door?

- Well... firstly, because I really enjoyed being the Supreme Leader of the KND and ruling over everyone! And secondly, because I can do this! Father replied, forming fireballs in his hands.

Everyone sighed, knowing they were defeated. Hoagie also mumbled something about at least having tried. Numbuh 3 then said:

- Good point...Well then, uh...Welcome to the KND, _Numbuh 1. _

_- _Excellent, indeed. Now, my dear _team, _why don't you go to _our _treehouse while I take care of my little minion...pardon, I mean supervillain.

= transmission interrupted =

= transmission continued =

Father sat on a chair, a smirk on his face as he watched the preparations for Nigel's transformation. Some guys from Evil Adult Industries were measuring the boy from head to toe, however he looked a bit suspicious.

- Uhm, you aren't measuring me to create a custom-made Delightfulisation Chamber, are you? asked the British boy.

The adult raised an eyebrow.

- No. That's a silly idea, Num - Father I mean.

But as soon as Nigel turned around he wrote it down in a notebook with evil plans. That wasn't bad at all. But it had to wait, at least for now - since the game was about to begin.

**- TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED –**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I've had more than half of this written for a while, but it wasn't enough to make a chapter...Add procrastination and a manga reading marathon and you get a huge-ass delay in updating this fic. **You can hit me with a hammer if you like. It's hammer time :D** But since I finished reading that a few days ago and I finally decided to stop being so lazy, looks like I made it.  
><strong>

**So here it is, the next part of Operation COSPLAY. Have fun!  
><strong>

**- CONTINUING TRANSMISSION -**

The Delightful Children had just finished their homework and were now slowly descending the stairs, like the obedient little kids they were. Even though they had been grounded, they were allowed to come down for their meals - they would arrive in the hallway, head for the dining room, greet Father, eat broccoli (even though they all hated it) and finally they would return to their room.

They had just reached the hallway when a most intriguing sight caught their attention. There was fire in the chimney and a TV was placed on a small table in front of the armchair. Normally, that meant Father was there, but now they couldn't see even part of his trademark silhouette suit. They looked at each other and then decided to slowly approach the place to see what was going on.

They were only a few metres away from the chair when a voice suddenly sounded through the hallway.

- Is that you, my Delightful Children?

The five kids instantly stopped. Firstly because of fear, and secondly...because that voice was weird. It was quite high-pitched, like that of a child...with a British accent?

- Uh...Father? they asked, not knowing what to make of what they had just heard and seen.

After a few seconds passed, the armchair slowly turned towards them, only to reveal a very strange-looking character. He did wear a silhouette suit and had amber-yellow eyes, but was really small - approximately as tall as the Delightful Children. He let them stare incredulously at him for a short while and then replied:

- Of course it's me. Who do you think I could be, Nigel Uno?

The Delightfuls glanced again at each other and, after considering the facts and thinking of the situation in front of them, came to a conclusion.

- Well, the British accent and the height...It certainly adds up to something, _Numbuh 1. _What have you done to our dear Father? they all shouted in unison.

- I am _not_ Numbuh 1! I am _Father_! he yelled at the quintuplets.

He then switched to his normal tone of voice as he went on:

- But the one you're currently thinking of is with the KND. Sector V, to be more precise.

The five kids looked even more confused.

- Alright, you Delightful Dor - oh, pardon me, I meant Delightful _Children _-, let's put it plainly for your young minds to understand. We are playing a game. A cosplay game. And before you ask, he added as he saw them opening their mouths to talk, he _did_ approve of this. This house is now mine for as long as this game lasts - which also includes _you. _

- But why should we listen to you? You're just Numbuh 1 in a silhou-

Suddenly, Nigel grew flames in his hands and got really angry:

- Because I can do this! And now, go to your room, you snot-nosed little brats, and don't come out of there until I say so! Understood?

- Y...yes...s...sir, they answered, shivering with fear as they ran upstairs.

_Amateurs. Those micro-acetylene torches worked wonders. Also, I really enjoy doing this. I could punish those Delightful brats all day long,_ Nigel thought.

Back in the hallway, Jenkins approached the new Father, holding a tray with a glass on it.

- Your soda, sir.

- Thanks, Jenkins, he said, not turning his eyes off the TV.

The servant shook his head. He couldn't believe someone was actually thanking him - but, after all, he was not the real Father.

- I proceeded with that order you gave me earlier and replaced all the drinks in this house with soda.

- Good, Jenkins. Good.

The man looked at the TV screen Numbuh 1 was so absorbed with and then asked him:

- Uh, sir...are you really watching a cartoon?

- I'm an adult, I watch whatever I want! he replied, engulfing himself in flames again. Now, you may leave.

After poor Jenkins went back to his room, Nigel allowed himself to sink in the armchair that was way too big for him and began casually drinking the soda.

_Mm, I really love watching Codename: Kids Next Door. I like that character they call "Numbuh 1", he seems pretty interesting, _Nigel thought as a new episode began.

= transmission interrupted =

Back in their room, the five Delightful Children were not at all pleased with how the events had turned out. Having Numbuh 1 order them around was annoying enough, but having Father in the very heart of KND was dangerous...Really dangerous. So they had to do something about it - but first thing, they had to check if the information was right. So they headed to the communication console and started dialing a certain number...

= transmission continued =

Back in the treehouse, a beep sounded from the console, announcing an incoming call.

- Well, why isn't anyone answering it? asked Father.

Everyone stared at him, raising an eyebrow. Numbuh 3, dressed as Numbuh 5, was the first one to speak:

- Y'are the leader, Numbuh 1. Only you are allowed to answer calls on the console.

He blinked for a few seconds, then regained his composure and answered angrily:

- Of course I knew that, you snot - oh, I meant, uh, I was just testing your intelligence, fellow operatives! It is my duty, as your beloved leader, to take care that you...

- Just answer the call, Numbuh 1! they all shouted in unison.

So their "beloved leader" rose from his seat and went towards the communication console, the others quickly joining him from behind. And although he was annoyed at having his Numbuh 1-like speech interrupted so abruptly, he mentally sighed and pressed a green button, hoping it'd be the one that accepted the incoming call. Fortunately, it seemed to do so, as the dark screen of the console was suddenly replaced by an image.

An image of the five Delightful Children.

For a few good seconds, everyone just kept staring at each other due to the pretty awkward situation. "Numbuh 1" was the one who broke the ice.

- Uh, what are you doing here, my Delight -

Then, realising he was becoming out of character, he coughed and began talking like the real Numbuh 1, accent included:

- I mean, why are you calling, you Delightful Dorks? Finally realised you'll never defeat us and decided to surrender? Or maybe you're having you butts kicked again and came here to beg for our help like the little whiny brats you are?

The five children each rose an eyebrow incredulously, then spoke in unison:

- Actually, we wanted to see if our Father is here. We have an impostor in our mansion and we are inclined to believe the real Father is in your pitiful treehouse.

"Nigel" was prompt to answer:

- Well, as you can probably see, there is no adult in the headquarters of Sector V. There's only Numbuhs 5, 4, 3, 2 and myself.

- You could've fooled us if it weren't for the silhouette suit _you're still wearing, _the Delightfuls replied, bursting into a creepy laughter.

The cosplay leader of Sector V looked at himself, as if he was now realising that the suit was still on, then yelled to the kids on the screen:

- Cosplay or not, I'm not taking it off so that you can all see my real identity! Oh, I mean, that _would be_ true if I were Father, which I'm not, because I'm Numbuh 1!

Numbuh 2 scratched the mop that was on his head and contradicted him:

- But, uhm, we already know you're Benedict U -

The kid suddenly stopped as he saw the man forming a small but noticeable fireball in his right hand. The adult muttered to him:

- Remember, Numbuh 4, I can still make this - and unless you want to be turned into a burnt crispy nacho, you'd better shut up about that.

Hoagie took a few steps back, sweat beginning to drip on his forehead. He had to be more attentive with that cosplay...Then Abby, dressed as him, made a sudden offer to the Delightfuls:

- But you know what? Why don't you come join us? Even five dorks like you could find someone to cosplay as!

- Yes, it'd be sooo fun, added Wally in a squeaky voice, playing with his black wig. He then spun around on one foot like a ballerina and went on:

- Maybe then you'd get a break from all that evil stuff and learn to play like kids! You five cosplaying would look so Hawaii!

Kuki (in Numbuh 5's clothes) subtly kicked him and whispered in his ear: "That's _kawaii, _you silly! You suck at Japanese!"

The Delightful Children were staring plainly at the show in front of them, not understanding what fun there was to be found in that. Numbuh 5 had two pillows stuffed in an oversized sweater, Numbuh 4 was playing lovey-dovey with a Rainbow Monkey, Numbuh 3 was acting like Numbuh 5, Numbuh 2 had a dirty mop on his head, Father was wearing a Numbuh 1 outfit over an obvious silhouette suit (it was remarkable that he had been persuaded to take the pipe out of his mouth, though) and was meddling with some kids and the epitome of annoying, Nigel Uno, was in their own mansion, ordering them around and having full reign over the household. They failed to see how such a silly, kiddie-like activity was entertaining - and if they didn't find it entertaining, it meant it really wasn't.

- Oh, we're terribly sorry, but we have to decline your offer, KNDoofuses. We have better things to do that play with little kids like you. Also, us even pretending to be someone else would be a disgrace to our _delightful_ perfection. Hmpf.

- transmission interrupted -

So it had turned out the quintuplets had refused to join them. But they did have a villain and a Sector V, so there was a basis for a plot of some sort - even though they still had to get used to the characters each were playing and Father was secretly cheering for the Delightfuls.

And after all, the game had just started...

****- TRANSMISSION INTERRUPTED –****

****Although "kawaii" is a fairly known word, I have to make sure you know it means "cute". By the way, I'm learning Japanese myself. Hope I'll be able to take the Japanese Language Proficiency Test in December.  
><strong>**


End file.
